SEVENTEEN
centre|650px SEVENTEEN *'Nombre:' **SEVENTEEN / SVT (Internacional). **세븐틴 (Sebeuntin) en Corea. **セブンティーン (Sebuntīn) en Japón. **十七 (Shíqī) en China. **'¿Por qué 'Seventeen'?:' Hace referencia a los 13 miembros + 3 unidades + 1 grupo = 17. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 13 chicos. (9 coreanos, 2 chinos y 2 estadounidenses). **'Unidades:' 3 (Vocal, Perfomance y Hip-Hop). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 26 de mayo del 2015. **'En China:' 21 de octubre del 2016. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' CARAT (캐럿). **'¿Por qué 'CARAT'?:' Porque los fans harán que ellos brillen como un diamante. Carat (Quilate en español) es la medida de las piedras preciosas, a mayor cantidad más pura y valiosa es la piedra. *'Color Oficial:' Rosa Cuarzo y Azul Serenidad (Rose Quartz & Serenity). *'Lema:' Say The Name, Seventeen! (Di el nombre, Seventeen!). *'Agencia:' **PLEDIS Entertainment (Corea del Sur) ***'Sub-Agencia:' Brand New Music **Warner Music Taiwan (China) '' Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En 2012 PLEDIS lanzó un comunicado en el que daba a conocer sus planes de debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicos, el cual no solo promocionaría en Corea, si no que también en China y Japón. Antes del debut de SEVENTEEN, lo chicos ya habían aparecido en MV's de la agencia, los cuales son: NU'EST con Face, Hello Venus con Venus, AS BLUE con Wonder Boy y Orange Caramel con My Copycat. De igual manera han sido bailarines en varios presentaciones, como "A Mindsummer Night's Sweetness" de San E (ft. Raina) y "You End, and Me" de Raina. Durante la última temporada de SEVENTEEN TV, los chicos se encontraban practicando para hacer otra audición que confirmaría su permanencia como pre-miembros de SEVENTEEN. Un mes después de que Pledis confirmara el día de la ultima audición, se publicó en la pagina oficial el perfil de los pre-miembros. En dichos perfiles no estaban ni Doyoon, MingMing, Samuel y Shin Dong Jin, lo que confirmaba su salida del grupo. En esos pre-miembros estaba el perfil de The8 que al parecer audicionó quedando como pre-miembro, su primera aparición como miembro fue en el ''Seventeen Concert mostrando sus habilidades como B-Boy. 'Firma con 'Brand New Music' y 'Big Debut Plan Pledis firmó un acuerdo con la empresa Brand New para apoyo en producción musical, ambas ahora son empresas unidas y actualmente Brand New trabaja en el álbum debut de SEVENTEEN. Ya se han lanzado dos colaboraciones entre estas empresas, la primera el éxito de San E & Raina y la segunda de Kanto y Raina. Después de una larga espera, Pledis anuncia la fecha del debut oficial de SEVENTEEN, la cual sería finalmente el 26 de mayo a través de un showcase transmitido en vivo. Con el fin de despertar el interés del público, participan en su propio reality show llamado Project: Debut Big Plan|Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan trasmitido por la cadena MBC Music desde el 2 al 23 de mayo. '2015: Debut con su primer mini-álbum '17 CARAT' En el Primer Showcase de ''''SEVENTEEN' se reveló el teaser de su video musical debut, el cual contendrá una nueva canción original de 'SEVENTEEN'. Al parecer tendremos la suerte de disfrutar de dos MV, uno correspondiente a su canción 'Shining Diamond' y otro para su canción promocional 'Adore U'. El 21 de Mayo revelaron que el lanzamiento de su primer Mini-Álbum se llevara a cabo el 29 de Mayo, el vídeo musical para 'Adore U' 'se darán a conocer en línea el 29 de mayo a la medianoche. Sobre el resto de su Mini-Álbum; ''20' es una canción de amor, 'Ah Yeah' es una canción de estilo Hip Hop, y 'Jam Jam' es una canción de baile. El 29 de mayo el grupo revelo el vídeo musical para 'Adore U' '. El vídeo musical llama especialmente la atención por su concepto único, con diferentes entornos como el desierto, una nave espacial, la selva, y más. Su poderosa energía y encantos individuales destacan durante todo el vídeo. Su álbum ''17 CARAT' consiguió obtener el noveno lugar en la lista de álbumes del mundo del Billboard a una sola semana desde su debut, su vídeo musical que fue revelado el 29 de junio alcanzo 900,000 visitas solo una semana después. Su debut oficial en un programa de música fue el 27 de mayo en Show Champion de la MBC. 'Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'BOYS BE El 31 de agosto, ''SEVENTEEN'' comenzó liberando teasers para su segundo mini álbum 'Boys Be' en sus redes sociales oficiales. El grupo revelo varias imagenes teaser grupales con el concepto de día y noche'' Este segundo Mini-Álbum fue lanzado el 10 de septiembre, junto con el vídeo musical de su canción 'Mansae'. Su segundo mini álbum estará disponible en dos versiones tituladas 'HIDE' y 'SEEK'. El mini álbum contendrá cinco canciones incluyendo '표정관리 (Fronting)', '어른이 되면 (When I Grow Up)', 'OMG', 'ROCK', y el tema principal '만세 (MANSAE)'. Los miembros Woozi, S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Vernon participaron en la redacción y producción canciones del álbum 'Mansae', una mezcla enérgica de funk, hip-hop y pop. 'Mansae' ha sido compuesta por los miembros del grupo Woozi, S.Coups, Won Woo, Min Gyu y Vernon, y el canta-autor Kye Bum Zu. Las letras son escritas por Woozi y Kye Bum Zu, con arreglos hechos por este último. La letra describe los sentimientos de un chico que está enamorado y está tratando de llamar la atención de una chica. Las ventas de pre-orden para los muchachos superaron las 30.000 copias del álbum antes de que fuera lanzado. El álbum debuto el numero uno en la lista 'Billboard's World Albums Chart'. En solo tres meses el álbum consiguió vender mas de 100.000 copias, colocándose en el top ten de los artistas que mas vendieron en el 2015. 'Primer Concierto Solitario 'LIKE SEVENTEEN – Boys Wish ''SEVENTEEN'' anunció recientemente que a menos de un año de su debut oficial, celebraría su primer concierto. El evento denominado ''LIKE SEVENTEEN – BoysWish'' se llevará a cabo del 24 al 26 de diciembre en la Sala de Arte de Yongsan de Seúl. El 24 de noviembre, Pledis Entertainment puso a la venta las entradas a estos conciertos a través del sitio oficial de Interpark a las 8:00 pm (Tiempo de Corea). Un minuto después,¡las entradas se vendieron en su totalidad! 'Primer sencillo proyecto 'Q&A' El 29 de noviembre el grupo reveló una imagen teaser, anunciando que Ailee formará equipo con tres integrantes de SEVENTEEN para un próximo sencillo digital. El proyecto titulado ''''Q&A' contiene la participación de Ailee al lado de Vernon, Woozi y S.Coups y está programado para ser lanzado a las 12 PM KST el 4 de diciembre. Se revelo que Woozi compuso y escribió la canción mucho antes del debut del grupo, la cual es una canción pop ligera que describe el amor juvenil como una ecuación o un juego de palabras 'Q&A'. El 4 de diciembre el grupo lanzo su colaboración a los minutos de ser revelada la canción rápidamente ascendió en todas las listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music'. Un representante del grupo aseguro que el grupo colaborará con varios artistas y con diferentes miembros de sus sub unidades para ofrecer buena música a todos los oyentes. A pesar del la gran acogida de la canción el grupo no promociono la canción en ningún programa de televisión. La canción se mantuvo durante 2 semanas consecutivas en el top ten de todas las listas musicales. '2016: Segundo concierto encore 'LIKE SEVENTEEN – Boys Wish SEVENTEEN ofreció sus último concierto después de un exitoso debut y de su primer concierto a pesar de ser novatos. La agencia del grupo Pledis Entertainment declaró; “La venta de entradas para el concierto encoré ''LIKE SEVENTEEN – Boys Wish'' de SEVENTEEN se llevó a cabo a través de Interpark. Tan pronto como se abrió la venta, sus nombres se posicionaron en lo más alto de las búsquedas en línea y los 7.000 asientos fueron todos ocupados en cinco minutos”. SEVENTEEN dijo: “A pesar de que hemos recibido reconocimiento a través de nuestro primer concierto, decidimos celebrar un concierto encoré porque queríamos ser uno con el público y llenar la habitación con nuestras canciones y actuaciones una vez más. Queremos dar a nuestros fans el regalo de una actuación tan dulce como el chocolate, mostrando nuestros encantos. A través del concierto, igualaremos el latido de nuestros corazones con los de la audiencia, así que por favor esperenlo con ansias”. 'Segundo sencillo proyecto 'Chocolate' El 12 de febrero la unidad vocal lanzó ''''Chocolate'. Siendo reclutados por Yoon Jong Shin para otro de sus famosos proyectos musicales. Los miembros de 'SEVENTEEN', Jeong Han, Joshua, Woozi, DK, y Seung Kwan prestan sus voces para la pista mensual de Jong Yong Shin para este mes de febrero, la canción es titulada “Chocolate”, que se ha lanzado el 12 de febrero a la medianoche KST. La canción es la pista perfecta para el día de San Valentín, ya que los chicos con timidez confiesan su amor por una chica de su clase y tratan de cortejarla con chocolates en el vídeo musical. Yoon Jong Shin también protagoniza el vídeo como su maestro. La canción se coloco en el top ten de las las principales listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music'. La canción se mantuvo durante a una semana en el top ten en todas las listas musicales. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'Love & Letter A fines de marzo, PLEDIS confirmo que SEVENTEEN realizaría su regreso con su primer álbum completo en abril. El grupo esta terminando los preparativos para este nuevo regreso. El 11 de abril, el grupo lanzo una serie de imágenes en su instagram oficial, cuando unimos las imágenes se puede ver una botella, flotando en el mar. También se confirmó que el grupo estaría realizando su regreso el 25 de abril con su primer álbum completo. En el tracklist se encuentra la canción título '예쁘다 '(Pretty U)' y nuevas versiones de las canciones ''''Adore U', 'Mansae' y 'Shining Diamonds', acompañadas por 5 canciones nuevas. Su primer álbum "Love & Letter" ha alcanzado, según fuentes oficiales, asombrosas cifras consiguiendo vender 150 mil copias solo en pre ventas, un logro ciertamente impresionante para el grupo que todavía no cumple el primer año desde su debut. Sin haber debutado en Japón su álbum se posicionó en el #1 en Tower Records. El álbum Love & Letter Ocupo el puesto #2 en los World Albums Charts de Billboard. De acuerdo a la lista musical Hanteo, el álbum de SEVENTEEN, “Love & Letter”, el cual fue lanzado el 25 de abril, vendió un gran número de álbumes para la semana del 25 de abril al 1 de mayo. “Love & Letter” es el primer álbum completo de SEVENTEEN desde su debut el año pasado y viene en dos versiones. La versión “Love” ha vendido 39,849 copias mientras que la versión “Letter” ha vendido 40,436 copias. En total, el álbum ha vendido 80,285 copias en la primera semana de su lanzamiento. La creciente popularidad de SEVENTEEN anteriormente ha sido probada luego de vender 150,000 copias de su álbum en la pre-orden. El día después del lanzamiento de su álbum, se ha posicionado dentro de los 20 mejores en la lista principal de iTunes en 15 países. El 4 de mayo SEVENTEEN ganó su primer N°1 en un show musical con 'Pretty U' en Show Champion, 'poco antes de cumplirse el primer año desde su debut. El 11 de mayo ganaron su segundo premio en el mismo programa. 'Segundo regreso con su primer álbum repackaged 'Love & Letter' El 13 de junio Pledis Entertainment informo que los chicos estarían de vuelta en julio con un Album Repackage, que incluirá una nueva canción producida por Woozi. El 24 de junio, se revelaron dos imágenes donde se especificaban que volverían el 04 de julio con su álbum repackage. El 04 de julio, el video musical para su canción 'Very Nice', y el álbum en su totalidad fueron puestos en libertad en internet. El álbum repackage cuenta con las mismas canciones de 'Love & Letter' más 5 canciones nuevas. SEVENTEEN anunció que este álbum era un regalo para sus fans, en agradecimiento por haberles dado tanto amor en sus promociones para 'Pretty U'. 'Very Nice' es una pista de baile con una melodía optimista y emocionante que es perfecta para el verano, e incorpora una coreografía que es igual de animada. En el video, los miembros tratan de cortejar a una chica, antes de que sus corazones estallen, literalmente. 'Very Nice' ascendio rapidamente en todas las listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music' a tan solo una hora de su liberacion. Las promociones para esta canción duraron tan sólo 3 semanas debido a que debían prepararse para su próximo concierto y fueron realizadas con 12 miembros, al encontrarse Won Woo en descanso médico. 'Tercer concierto en solitario LIKE SEVENTEEN 'Shining Diamond SEVENTEEN han probado su estatus de súper novatos. La venta de boletos del grupo para su próximo concierto en solitario definitivamente refleja su gran popularidad. El grupo está llevando a cabo su serie de conciertos LIKE SEVENTEEN 'Shining Diamond' 2016 el 30 y 31 de julio en el Jamsil Indoor Stadium. Las entradas estuvieron a la venta primero para los miembros de su club de fans el 24 de junio. Todas las 14,000 entradas se vendieron en solo cuestión de minutos. Muchos fans no pudieron obtener su entrada ante la gran competencia. Pledis Entertainment ha prometido que el grupo mostrar cuánto ellos han crecido en un año a través de sus próximos conciertos. En la pagina oficial de SEVENTEEN en Japón publicaron una imagen dando información sobre el primer concierto que se realizara en Osaka y Tokio a principios de Agosto. 'Primer Fanmeeting Asia Pacific Tour 'Shining Diamonds' Se confirmó que a partir de Agosto SEVENTEEN tendrá 9 fanmeetings y estos estarán organizados por Three Angles Production. Se realizarán en Singapur, Filipinas, Indonesia, Tailandia, Australia, Hong Kong, China y Taiwan hasta el 11 de septiembre. '''Debut en China con su primer album completo '17 HITS' El 9 de septiembre, SEVENTEEN reporto que lanzara un álbum chino que lleva por nombre 17 HITS y saldra el 21 de octubre. El CD incluirá un DVD especial mas una polaroid y poster limitado. El álbum tendrá las mismas canciones cantadas en coreano pero con letras en taiwanés y el DVD contendrá su videos musicales originales solo que con subtítulos en taiwanés. Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN' A principios de noviembre PLEDIS lanzo una programación donde se afirma el regreso de Seventeen a finales de este mes (Noviembre) o a inicios de (Diciembre). El 9 de noviembre SEVENTEEN revelo imagenes teasers individuales en blanco y negro atraves de sus paginas oficiales, los teasers incluian las palabras “Solo por hoy. #Dark_SEVENTEEN #Day_and_Night #For_the_next_story_of_17”. El 20 de noviembre, PLEDIS lanzo la primera imagen concepto del próximo regreso de seventeen, la imagen muestra al integrante S.coups en la playa con una botella en mano que contiene un mensaje. PLEDIS tambien revelo que el grupo regresara con su tercer mini álbum titulado 'GOING SEVENTEEN' el 5 de diciembre. El 21 y 22 de noviembre SEVENTEEN revelo varias imagenes teasers tanto grupales como individuales, la primera ronda de imagenes se titulo (Make a Wish) “pide un deseo” y la segunda roda de imagenes se titulo (Make it Happen) "Haz que ocurra". El 24 de noviembre SEVENTEEN revelo una imagen teaser grupal y muestra a los chicos corriendo en la playa usando outfits similares y llevando canoas. El 25 de noviembre el grupo revelo otroa imagen teaser grupal que muestra alos chicos en playa reunidos en una fogata. El 27 de noviembre SEVENTEEN revelo el tracklist para su tercer mini álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN', el album contara con seis canciones incluyendo la cancion principal BOOM BOOM, el nuevo album ademas cuenta con tres canciones interpretadas por cada unidad. El 1 de diciembre SEVENTEEN revelo un audio adelanto para su tercer mini álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN'. El 2 y el 3 de diciembre SEVENTEEN revelo videos teaser para su cancion principal BOOM BOOM, los videos muestran a los integrantes buscando activamente algo y escapando al final con ello. El 5 de diciembre el grupo regreso con su tercer mini álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN' y su canción principal BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM contiene la distintiva energía juvenil, coros pegadizos y complicada coreografía que distingue al grupo. El video musical contiene varias escenas divertidas y cool, donde los chicos intentan recuperar un objetivo desconocido de un edifico de seguridad y escapan acompañados de coloridas explosiones. BOOM BOOM ascendio rapidamente a todas las listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music' y las otras canciones se colocaron tambien en el top ten. 'GOING SEVENTEEN' vendio más de 50,000 copias en sólo tres días y alcanzo las 100.000 copias antes de un mes. 'Integrantes' thumb|centre|600px De Izquierda a Derecha: S.Coups, Jeonghan, Joshua. Jun, Hoshi, Wonwoo. Woozi, DK, Mingyu. The8, Seungkwan, Vernon. Dino. *S.Coups (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jeong Han (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joshua (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoshi (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Won Woo (Rapero y Bailarín) *Woozi (Vocalista y Bailarín) *DK (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Gyu (Rapero y Bailarín) *The8 (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Kwan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Vernon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Dino (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) 'Sub-Unidades' centre|thumb|650px Hip-Hop (Raperos principales): Min Gyu, WonWoo, S.Coups y Vernon *S.Coups (Líder general y de la sub-unidad de 'Hip-Hop', Rapero y Bailarín) *Won Woo (Rapero y Bailarín) *Min Gyu (Rapero y Bailarín) *Vernon (Rapero y Bailarín) centre|thumb|650px Performance (Bailarines principales) The8, Jun, Dino, Hoshi *Jun (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Hoshi (Líder de la sub-unidad de 'Performance', Vocalista y Bailarín) *The8 (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dino (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) centre|thumb|650px Vocal (Vocalistas principales) ' DK, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Woozi, Joshua. *Jeong Han (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joshua (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Woozi (Líder de la sub-unidad 'Vocal', Vocalista y Bailarín) *DK (Vocalista principal y Bailarín) *Seung Kwan (Vocalista principal y Bailarín) 'Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackaged' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' Mixtape 'China' 'Álbum' 'Reality Shows' *One Fine Day In Japan (2017) *One Fine Day - 13 Castaway Boys (2016) *The Ranking is Up To Me. (2015) *Where Is My Friend's Island? (2015) *Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan (2015) *Hoshi & SeungKwan Andromeda TV (2015) 'Programas de TV' *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (30.01.2017) *(KBS) Inmortal Songs 2 (12.02.2017) *(Mnet) Yang and Nam Show (29.12.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (10.12.2016) *(1TheK) Let's Dance (06.12.2016) *(MBC) Star Show 360 (17.10.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (09.07.2016) *(MBC) My Little Television (25 y 02.06.2016) *My Kiss (16.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (13.02.2016) *(1TheK) #Hashtag (06.12.2015) *(SBS) Running Man (01.11.2015) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (28.10.2015) *(tvN) SNL Corea (26.09.2015) *(1TheK) The Qmentary (10.09.2015) *(Arirang) After School Club (30.06.2015) *(1TheK) Let's Dance (04.06.2015) Programas de Radio *Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.12.16) * Melon Radio (13.12.16) *Cultwo Show (08.12.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (13.05.2016) *Cultwo Show (28.04.2016) *Cultwo Show (29.09.2015) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (15.09.2015) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (03.07.2015) *Power FM Vixx N K-Pop (21.06.2015) 'Anuncios' *Didi Chicken (2017) *Ceci's Clean Perfume (2016) *Pikicast - 23 Things a Girl Wants Her Boyfriend to Say (2015) 'Conciertos/Tours' *'Like SEVENTEEN "Boys Wish" 2015' **24, 25 y 26 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yongsan Art Hall. *'Like SEVENTEEN "Boys Wish" Encore Concert 2016' **13 y 14 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'Like SEVENTEEN "Shining Diamond" Concert 2016' **30 y 31 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **05 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Gran Cube Osaka **08 y 09 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Nakano Sun Plaza *'17 Japan Concert "Say The Name" #SEVENTEEN 2017' **15, 16, 18 y 19 Febrero - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **21 y 22 Febrero - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Ime K Wave (31.03.2017) *Korea Cable TV Awards Show (10.03.2017) *MBC Gayo Daejeon (31.12.2016) *KBS Song Festival (29.12.2016) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (26.12.2016) *Mnet Asian Music Awards (02.12.2016) *MBN Hero Concert (30.11.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *MelOn Music Awards (19.11.2016) *Asia Artist Awards (16.11.2016) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) *Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) *LG Festtival (08.10.2016) *Asia Pro-Basketball Champion (03.10.2016) *Show Champion In Manila (03.09.2016) *DMZ Peace Concert (15.08.2016) *Ultra Summer Festival (25.07.2016) *KCON In New York (24.06.2016) *Suwon K-Pop Super Concert (16.06.2016) *MBC Than U Festival (18.06.2016) *Asia Model Festival (10.06.2016) *Dream Concert (04.06.2016) *5th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards (17.02.2016) *30th Golden Disk Awards (21.01.2016) *Seoul Music Awards (14.01.2016) *MBC Music Concert (31.12.2015) *Mnet Asian Music Awards (02.12.2015) *Hallyu Dream Festival (20.09.2015) *Summer K-Pop Festival (04.08.2015) Premios Curiosidades * Hay dos miembros chinos; Jun y THE8, y dos miembros estadounidenses; Vernon y Joshua. * Son el grupo hermano de PRISTIN * UEE, miembro de After School, lloró conmovida por el crecimiento y duro trabajo de Seventeen. * Antes de su debut las miembros de After School los promocionaron y alentaron en sus cuentas de redes sociales. * "‎SEVENTEEN‬ se convierte en el primer grupo hasta ahora en debutar a través de una emisión en vivo de 1 hora". * Woozi fue el encargado de componer las canciones de su álbum debut y de su segundo mini álbum. * Hoshi y Dino son los encargados de armar la coreografía. * Actualmente tienen un programa llamado "Hoshi and Seungkwan's Andromeda" en el cual Hoshi y SeungKwan son los MCs y en el cual invitan a diferentes miembros para hablar sobre distintos temas. * En una transmisión en vivo ,de "Hoshi and Seungkwan's Andromeda" , DK fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades debido a que había bebido mucha leche antes, luego regresó cantando y dijo que se sentía realmente aliviado haciendo reír a los miembros. * Su álbum "17 CARAT" ocupo el puesto #8 del World Albums de Billboard a tan solo una semana desde su debut y desde esto no han sido removidos del top 10 durando más de 1 mes en él, son el primer grupo coreano en lograr este tipo de hazaña con su EP Debut. * A tan solo dos semanas de su debut fueron nominados y quedaron en el top 5 de MTV SBS "The Showcham" aunque no ganaron es un gran avance para un grupo en desarrollo. * Es uno de los grupos novatos más buscados a nivel nacional e internacional y actualmente se encuentran 2do en China (en categoría novatos k-pop más buscados) y su popularidad va en aumento. * El promedio de entrenamiento de los miembros es de 4 años. * Es uno de los grupos Rookies del 2015 que están a cargo de la composición y presentación de todas sus canciones. * Todos los miembros recibieron un Anillo con su nombre grabado que simboliza la unión entre los miembros y la autenticidad de cada uno de ellos. Ya que sólo los que recibieron los anillos fueron nombrados como Miembros Oficiales del grupo. * Los miembros comentaron que se sienten muy agradecidos de BoA y SHINee ya que se encontraron en los programas musicales y ambos le dieron palabras de aliento y consejos, incluso comentaron que lograron ver sus ensayos. * Desean tener éxito y ser tan importantes como Super Junior, han comentado que son sus modelos a seguir. * El álbum Boys Be tiene dos versiones 'Hide' (Esconderse) y 'Seek' (Buscar) *Hide & Seek es el nombre que lleva el juego de las escondidas en ingles. El tracklist no varía en las versiones, al igual que en '17 Carat' con sus versiones Black & White sólo varían las portadas y las photocards. * Durante la promoción de Adore U ,en programas musicales, cambiaban su coreografía cada semana. * El hashtag #MANSAE ocupó los primeros lugares de tendencia mundial en twitter tras la liberación del MV de su comeback. * A los tres días de su comeback su Video Musical "MANSAE" llego a tener más de 1 Millón de vistas. * Son muy cercanos a Super Junior. Después de ir como invitados a SUKIRA, entablaron una muy buena relación con los miembros tanto así que después de ese día los invitaron a su dormitorio e incluso Hoshi comentó que Donghae les preparó ramen y Ryeowook fue a tomar café varias veces con ellos. * Su segundo Mini-Álbum "Boys Be" ocupó el puesto #1 del "World Albums" de Billboard siendo un gran logro para el grupo que anteriormente habían estado en el #8 con su primer Mini-Álbum 17 carat. * "Mansae" ocupó el puesto #1 en los charts de "Gaon Social Chart" del 13 al 19 de septiembre. * El Mini-Albums "Boys Be" ocupo el puesto #5 en los "World Albums" de Billboard siendo su segunda semana en aparecer. * Por tercera semana el Mini-Álbum "Boys Be" estuvo en los "World Albums" de Billboard esta vez en el puesto #7. * Obtuvieron el puesto #9 en los "World Albums" de Billboard con su Mini-Álbum "Boys Be" siendo su cuarta semana en aparecer. * Fueron el único grupo de kpop en la lista "21 menores de 21" de Billboard.http://www.billboard.com/photos/6745079/billboard-21-under-21-2015-hottest-young-stars * Su mini álbum debut 17 CARAT ocupó el 9no lugar en la lista de "Los 10 mejores álbums de K-Pop del 2015" emitida por Billboard. Este es un logro impresionante para SEVENTEEN puesto que no sólo fueron el único grupo rookie en entrar en dicha lista, sino que además fueron reconocidos como los rookies masculinos más impresionantes del año.http://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/k-town/6828137/best-k-pop-albums-2015 * Fueron nominados al primer lugar en The Show en su comeback con Mansae sin embargo al final terminaron obteniendo el segundo lugar ante Red Velvet pero tan solo por una diferencia de 32 puntos, demostrando el rápido avance del grupo. Durante todas sus semanas de promoción con Mansae nunca abandonaron el top 5 de candidatos al nº 1 en el programa. * Realizaron su primer Fanmeeting en la isla Jeju donde asistieron 2,000 fans. * Realizaron su primer concierto en Solitario del 24 al 26 de diciembre del 2015 en el Yongsan Art Hall. Las entradas se agotaron en un minuto. * En su primera aparición en Weekly Idol se rebeló que eran uno de los grupos más solicitados por el público y ademas dicho episodio ocupó el tope de las listas como el programa más visto en el dia de su emisión con más de 28% de telespectadores según fuentes oficiales. * S.Coups, Woozi y Vernon colaboraron con Ailee en un single digital llamado "Q & A". * Diez de los miembros fueron elegidos sin hacer una audición mientras los otros tres si hicieron audición. * Son muy cercanos a MONSTA X, Seventeen dijo que compartían sala de espera en los programas de música y ya que debutaron al mismo tiempo se podrían ayudar uno al otro. Además juntos realizaron una colaboración en los MAMA. * En uno de sus fanmeeting jugaron al juego de la mafia, donde The8, Joshua, Dino y Min Gyu ganaron matando al último mafioso que había quedado que era Won Woo. * La mayoría de los miembros sienten celos hacia Vernon por ser al que más reconocen en la calle. * Serán el próximo grupo idol en One Fine Day. Actualmente están grabando por seis días y cinco noches y se les ha visto en la isla Jeju. *Tuvieron su concierto encore LIKE SEVENTEEN: BOYS WISH en Handball Arena, los días 13 y 14 de febrero del 2016. *Las entradas de su concierto encore se agotaron en tan solo 5 minutos. *Con más de 170 mil unidades vendidas entre sus dos mini álbumes fueron el grupo novato con mayores ventas físicas del 2015, cifras sorprendentes que les han posicionado como uno de los grupos masculinos con mayores ventas del año compartiendo espacio con varios grupos senior de gran renombre como EXO, BTS, SHINee, Super Junior, entre otros. *Son considerados junto a IKON, GFRIEND y TWICE como los mejores rookies del 2015. Expertos de la industria los han puesto a ellos en primer lugar. *En una encuesta los netizens coreanos los eligieron como 6to grupo masculino con mayor nivel de sincronía en sus coreografías. *Tanto N como Hong Bin de VIXX los han mencionado como el grupo rookie masculino sobre el que tienen puesto el ojo. *Su concierto encore LIKE SEVENTEEN: BOYS WISH ha recibido muy buenas criticas por parte de la prensa coreana que ha elogiado la versatilidad y variedad mostrada por los miembros en sus diversas presentaciones. *El primer episodio de One Fine Day con SEVENTEEN fue tendencia número 1 en Corea tras su primera emisión. *Después de muchos rumores, fuentes oficiales confirmaron el 18 de marzo que su primer comeback del 2016 seria en abril con su primer álbum completo. *El hashtag por los 300 días desde su debut #SVT300 fue tendencia mundial en twitter y estuvo en el top trending en Corea por más de 9 horas. * Es uno de los primeros grupos confirmados para ser parte del festival KCON 2016 a realizarse en la ciudad Nueva York. *Se ha confirmado su regreso para el 25 de abril con la canción principal producida nuevamente por Woozi. *Se rumora que si su popularidad sigue creciendo llegarian a ser tan populares como EXO y SHINee. *Debido al éxito del reality show One Fine Day, MBC decidió agradecer a las fans con un episodio extra que contendría escenas ineditas y entrevistas con los miembros de Seventeen. *Seventeen lanzó el 16 de abril del 2016 su tracklist, la canción principal para su comeback será Pretty U. Además cuenta con nuevas versiones de las canciones Shining Diamond, Adore U y Mansae. *El 16 de abril hicieron una presentación especial en el Music Core cantando éxitos recientes de Girls Groups y dándole su estilo particular: Lion Heart de Girls Generation, Ice Cream Cake de Red Velvet y Rough de GFRIEND, finalizando la presentación con su canción, Mansae. *Tras la salida de su primer álbum completo SEVENTEEN esta rompiendo records de venta con más de 80 mil unidades vendidas sólo en la primera semana tras su liberación. Con esta hazaña SEVENTEEN lograr colocarse junto a grupos de gran talla como Super Junior, EXO, SHINee, BTS, TVXQ y Big Bang, probando así su valía como el siguiente gran suceso entre los grupos masculinos de la industria. *El 4 de mayo del 2016 , Por vez primera SEVENTEEN gana el 1er lugar en un programa de musica Show Champion con su album Love & Letter y su cancion principal llamada Pretty U. Los muchachos se emocionaron a tal punto de llorar de alegria y agradecieron a CARAT por su esfuerzo y celebraron con una torre humana en el encore. *El 5 de mayo Seventeen realizó una presentación especial, presentó un cover de SUPER JUNIOR con el tema U, el cual recibió muy buenas criticas por parte de las fans de Superjunior. Además los integrantes de Superjunior Leeteuk, Hechul y Ryeowook agradecieron a Seventeen por su presentación ya que los hicieron recordar el tiempo de su debut. *SEVENTEEN ascendio al primer lugar en la lista semanal de álbumes pop de Oricon en Japón! *El 11 de mayo del 2016 Seventeen se llevó su segunda victoria en un programa de música Show Champion , agradeciendo a sus fans CARAT por su esfuerzo y apoyo. Además de agradecer a sus padres y empresa Pledis Entertainment. *El 21 de mayo del 2016, SEVENTEEN recibe el premio "POPULAR SINGER AWARD" 2016 en los ASIA MODEL AWARDS. Dieron su discurso de agradecimiento en tres idiomas Coreano(S.Coups), Ingles (Joshua) y Chino (Jun). Ademas se presentaron con el tema Pretty U. *El 15 de junio de 2016, PLEDIS anunció que Won Woo iba a estar ausente en las nuevas presentaciones de Seventeen de Julio con su comeback debido a su condición de salud, sin embargo iba a ser parte del video musical y de las canciones del álbum. *El 19 de junio en el episodio de “My Little Television”, SEVENTEEN obtuvo la mayor cantidad de espectadores en la primera mitad de su emisión en vivo. Además de SEVENTEEN, el episodio contó con Hyun Joo Yeob, el profesor de actuación Ahn Hyuk Mo, Nara de Hello Venus, estilista Cha Hong, el fotógrafo Goo Young Joon y el artista Kim Gura. SEVENTEEN empezó con una banda presentando “Pretty U” en vivo con la coreografía. Ellos también compusieron una canción temática además de la letra. SEVENTEEN se llevó el primer lugar, seguido de Cha Hong y Kim Gura. Lee Kyung Gyu, quien a menudo se lleva el primer lugar en el programa, no estuvo presente en este episodio. *En el episodio del 25 de Junio de “My Little Television” de MBC, Jeonghan de SEVENTEEN recibió un comentario sorpresa en la transmisión en vivo. Un espectador le preguntó si era una chica, ya sea que accidentalmente o en broma confundió su cabello largo y apariencia delicada, Jeong han contesta con seguridad “Soy hombre”. Luego los otros integrantes bromearon con que a veces son confundidos con un grupo mixto debido a Jeonghan, “Hay muchos comentarios como esos” dijeron. “Pero definitivamente somos un grupo masculino”. *Seventeen confirmó su comeback, para el 4 de julio del 2016 con el Repackage de su primer album LOVE & LETTER que tendrá dos versiones, la versión especial contendrá no solo el cd , también los Dvd's de su concierto encore. *El video musical de SEVENTEEN para su nueva canción “Very Nice” el cual fue lanzado el 4 de Julio a la 1AM KST, ya superó los dos millones de vistas (combinando las publicaciones oficiales en las cuentas 1theK y SEVENTEEN de YouTube). La marca del millón fue superada solo 13 horas después y para las 30, el contador se duplicó. *Por MBC Music se transmitía una segunda versión del MV "Very Nice" que no fue lanzada por Seventeen en su canal oficial. *Mingyu y Jun realizaron una colaboración especial con la cantante Baek Ji Young en un festival de la MBC el 25 de Junio. Cantaron la famosa canción "My Ear's Candy" de la propia Baek Ji Young. *El 30 de Julio celebraron su primer día de concierto "LIKE SEVENTEEN "Shining Diamond" Concert 2016". Hubo muchísimos fans que pudieron disfrutar del concierto y el grupo contó no sólo con el apoyo de sus fans, sino con el apoyo de otros idols y programas por los que el grupo había pasado. Además, Seventeen fue la segunda cosa más buscada en Naver un tiempo antes de empezar el concierto. *En varios portales web los netizens se refieren a el lighstick de SEVENTEEN ( Boys Wish y Shining Diamond Tour ) como el Cotton Candy Lighstick, debido a que cuando lo agitas , sus colores lo hacen parecer un algodón de azúcar. *Se posicionaron terceros en el Top 5 de Hanteo en la lista de los artistas que más ventas tuvieron entre Enero y Agosto, después de EXO y BTS. *Se unieron a la campañan "I Love Pets" de la revista CeCi junto a otros artistas como Mark y Jaemin de NCT Dream, estre otros; y confesaron que han sido voluntarios en un refugio para perros desde su etapa pre-debut. *El canal de SEVENTEEN en la V app llegó al millón de seguidores. *Jun y Mingyu realizaron un mok bang (show de comida) alcanzando la alta cifra de 300.000+ visualizaciones en vivo, 13.000.000+ de likes y mas de 600.000+ comentarios. *El 5 de Octubre (KST) Pledis anunció los colores oficiales del fandom, siendo Rosa Cuarzo y Azul Serenidad. *El 31 de Octubre se anunció que el HipHop Team lanzaría un Mixtape titulado "Check-In" el 01 de Noviembre de 2016 fue revelado. *Hicieron una colaboración con GFRIEND para los MAMA 2016 el 2 de diciembre * Boom Boom el tema de su mini-album Going seventeen , supero varias listas de musicas en linea inmediatamente después del lanzamiento del 5 de diciembre, sino que tambien ha mantenido su posición en la lista desde entonces. Este en un logro excepcional para el grupo ya que los chicos tienden a tener menos exito continuando en la lista de musica digital. * Going Seventeen ha vendido mas de 50,000 copias en solo tres dias segun el grafico de Hanteo y se espera a que las ventas se dupliquen cuando llegue el fin de semana. * El numero de fans de SVT en el extranjero tambien esta respaldado por el rapido aumento de las visitas en el video musical Boom Boom en Youtube alrededor de 3 millones de visitas que se registraron a partir del 7 de diciembre. * El tercer mini-album de SEVENTEEN vendio mas de 130.000 copias en su primera semana en HANTEO * GOING SEVENTEEN ocupa el cuarto puesto en la listas semanal de ORICON y el primero en la lista de álbumes extranjeros * TOWER RECORD tambien tiene el álbum en el cuarto lugar de ventas. * SEVENTEEN tambien ocupa el tercer lugar en la lista mundial de álbumes en BILLBOARD. * Su popularidad sigue aumentando en Japón a pesar de que el grupo no hizo su debut en ese país. * Hicieron una colaboración con TWICE ,GOT7 Y GFRIEND, para SBS Gayo Daejeon, utilizando las exitosas canciones de la JYP. * Seventeen bailó Friday night (GOD). * Seventeen y GOT7 bailaron Leave me de JYP. * Dino, Vernon, Seungkwan y Woozi para terminar bailaron Who's Your Mama de JYP. * Aperturaron el Festival KBS Gayo Daejun 2016, presentaron Pretty U en una nueva versión y BOOM BOOM . * En el Festival KBS Gayo Daejun tuvieron un Special Stage Mingyu, DK & The8 , Eunha & Yuju, Jungkook y otros idols de la linea del 97, acompañados de la banda que estaba conformada por el equipo vocal de Seventeen. * También presentaron Wild Eyes de SHINHWA. * Son nombrados como los " Idols Autoproducidos". * Llegaron a 1M de seguidores en Twitter, y superaron el millón en Vlive. * Con BOOM BOOM ganaron tres veces en los programas musicales. * SEVENTEEN se presentó en MBC Gayo con un remix de Honey(JYP) - Very nice y con Happiness(H.O.T) * SEVENTEEN empezó el año 2017 lanzando el vídeo coreográfico de HIGHLIGHT del equipo performance, esta canción forma parte del minialbum GOING SEVENTEEN . * Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, S.Coups, Joshua y DK fueron vistos en una tienda de música comprando el regalo para Joshua que fue el minialbum GOING SEVENTEEN ,y Mingyu con Seungkwan comprando entradas para el concierto de BIGBANG. * Durante la Vapp de Joshua por su cumpleaños , dijo que Seungkwan estaba en la tienda de música y una señora cogió un album de Seventeen, entonces él se le acerco y le dijo: "Señora a usted le gusta SEVENTEEN", causando la risa de los demás miembros que lo acompañaban. * BOYS24 y el grupo rookie del 2017 Top Secret, eligieron a SEVENTEEN como su modelo a seguir, y ambos dijieron que son naturales en el escenario * Los fans registraron una estrella con el nombre del fandom. La estrella se llama: SEVENTEEN CARAT // 세븐틴 캐럿 , su fecha es : 16-02-14 y la constelación en la que se ubica es : Aquarius/Acuario. * En ISAC quedaron en primer lugar en el medallero con 1 medalla de oro: Carrera de Relevos donde participó Wonwoo, Jeonghan,Mingyu y Scoups; y 2 medallas de plata: En arquería donde participó Vernon,Jun & Woozi, y en Aerobicos que fue representado por Hoshi, Dino, Jun, The8 y DK. * El grupo rookie femenino del 2017 Bonus Baby eligió a SEVENTEEN como su modelo a seguir. * YongHyeon de Top Secret dijo : que le gusta mucho SEVENTEEN y que no hace mucho tiempo se encontraron en una emisora por casualidad ( SEVENTEEN y los integrantes de Top Secret ) nos saludamos y le dimos nuestro CD firmado. Estoy tan feliz de conocerlos especialmente mi sunbae favorito, Hoshi. * Seolhyun de AOA dijo que está observando a seventeen últimamente, después de hacer visto un ensayo impresionante por su baile. * TWICE hizo un cover de PRETTY U en su concierto '' twice 1st tour twiceland'' * Los chicos de ASTRO son fans de seventeen y cercanos a ellos , y en un directo de v app bailaron y cantaron boom boom de seventeen * SEVENTEEN apareceran en One Fine Day por segunda vez (2017) el primero fue en 2016 ( 13 Castaway Boys en la isla Yeoseo * son el primer grupo en aparecer dos veces en One Fine Day * Esta vez, sin embargo, SEVENTEEN fimará “One Fine Day” en Japón, que es una actualizacion de 13 Castaway Boys.El programa será una colaboración con el canal musical representativo de Japón “MUSIC ON! TV”. 'Enlaces' *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial - Japón *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial - Japón *Instagram Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Youtube Oficial - Japón *V Live Oficial *Weibo Oficial 'Galería' SEVENTEEN01.jpg SEVENTEEN02.jpg Seventeen03.jpg SEVENTEEN04.png Seventeen05.jpg Seventeen6.jpg SEVENTEEN07.png SEVENTEEN08.jpg 'Videografía' Corea SEVENTEEN - Shining Diamond|Shining Diamond SEVENTEEN - Adore U|Adore U SEVENTEEN - Adore U (Dance Mashup Ver)|Adore U (Dance + Mashup Ver) SEVENTEEN - Mansae|Mansae SEVENTEEN - Mansae (Performance Ver)|Mansae (Performance + Behind Cut Ver) SEVENTEEN & Ailee - Q&A|Q&A (with Ailee) Yoon Jong Shin - Chocolate (with SEVENTEEN Vocal Unit)|Chocolate (with Yoon Jong Shin) SEVENTEEN - Pretty U|Pretty U China SEVENTEEN - Very Nice (Chinese Ver.)| Very Nice Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan